Forum:Zach Walter
Forums: Index > http://campjupiter.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Regular_Claiming > Name: Zach Walter Gender: Male Age: 15 Godly Parent Choice 1: Apollo Godly Parent Choice 2: Victoria Godly Parent Choice 3: Vulcan Cohort Choice 1: Chief Medical Officer Cohort Choice 2: Faceclaim: ---- Appearance: About 5ft 9in with silver hair and brown eyes Personality: ''' Zach is a person who likes to be a leader. He is a very disciplined officer in the Roman ranks but outside of military buisness, he can be a very outgoing, relaxed, and nice person. '''History: '''Zach was born in Houston, Texas. He was raised by a single mother and he never knew who his father was. One day, he came home from school and found his mom with two imperial gold swords and a suit of armor. His mom didn't tell him saying that he would find out when he was older. When Zach was 17 years old, a monster attacked his house. With the help of a mysterious wolf, he was able to escape. Shortly after, his mom told him about his birth and who he is. She gave him a necklace with a lightning bolt pendant on it and told him that if he was in danger, he could tap the necklace and it would transform into the two swords and suit of armor. The wolf returned the next day, and much to Zach's surprise, telepathicly told him to follow her. His mom told him to do so since it was his destiny. The wolf took him to the Wolf House where he was trained to near perfection in the mastery of his powers and sword fighting abilities. Soon after, the wolves sent him to Camp Jupiter. At Camp Jupiter, he became a medic and learned from his superiors while rising through the legion ranks. In a large ceremony, the praetor declared him the Chief Medical Officer after his heroics as a warrior and medic were displayed on the battlefield. '''Weapons: Two Imperial Gold Swords and a suit of armor (see picture) ---- Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :'A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. Success is the product of hard work. A Son of Hades 23:58, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Category:Claiming Category:Claimed Comments Well done, though since he is an officer, can you please tell a little bit about how he ascended in the ranks? Soldiers are not just out of the blue picked to be Officers. Since he's the Medicus Legionis, he will have been a Clincus, and then a Medicus Ordinarius before becoming the Medicus Legionis. ~Moodle, Your's to command (Sig WIP). Better. Claimed. ~Moodle, Your's to command (Sig WIP). 18:08, December 22, 2013 (UTC)